Escalation
by Daggerpoint
Summary: Sequel to Ironical Jester's Stray and Desert. Used with permission. SWXTCXRatchet
1. Karma

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ratchet and the Seekers. Alas I do not even have their figures. **

**AN: This is a continuation of Ironical Jester's ficlets, Desert(91), and Stray(44), used with permission. This was written at about 12:30 in the morning a couple months ago and isn't betaed. There are two more parts to follow.**

* * *

**Karma**

When Thundercracker finally managed to drag himself back to the Nemesis, he found Skywarp pacing their shared quarters, swearing up a storm. This was not what he wanted to deal with. All he wanted was to finish getting his wounds looked at, some energon, and some recharger, preferably after a red hot interface with Skywarp. However karma did not seem to like him today.

"Where the slag haver you been?"

Before Skywarp could continue the pale blue seeker, grabbed him; pulling him close for a deep kiss. Moments later Thundercracker deepened it, so their glossas moved against each other, sliding smoothly, unlike their first sand-filled kiss. Skywap finally pulled back, and Thundercracker let him.

"Bad day?"

"Getting injured in battle, getting left behind, two close encounters with a cliff, and getting fixed by the slagging Autobot medic. What do you think?"

Skywarp's optics dimmed as he processed Thundercracker's growl. "Wait. Two crashes? And the Autobot medic?"

"Wrench...Ratchet, something like that. He patched me enough to get me back here."

"And the second crash?"

Thundercracker looked to the side embarrassed, allowing Skywarp a moment to study his profile. The blue seeker snuck a glance back at his wingmate. It was rare the Skywarp was ever quiet when he was conscious.

"Thundercracker why are there white paint flecks around your mouth?" Skywarp's tone was expectant, the razor edge of anger coloring it.

The seeker refused too meet his eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that?" His words were jealously mocking.

"I said I thought he was you!."

"Who?"

"The damn medic!"

Skywarp looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he fell over laughing.

It's not funny!" Thundercracker hissed.

Skywarp kept laughing. With a growl the irritated seeker stalked over to the recharge birth, and threw himself down, ignoring his still laughing partner.

Eventually the other seeker managed to calm himself down, and crawled into the bunk behind his partner. "So was he any good?"

Thundercracker chocked. That was not a question he was expecting.

"After all," the purple and black seeker went on, "he did repair you. So perhaps we best reward him the next time we meet up with him? Hmm?"

It was official, karma hated him.

* * *


	2. Payment

**AN: This is my first time trying to write something this detailed, along this vein. (This was written long before Mask of Words)**

* * *

**Payment**

Skywarp could be incredibly tenacious when he wanted to be; Thundercracker had to give him that. He could also be incredibly persuasive, hence their current situation. Not that Tundercracker would complain. Talented fingers were running along the fore part of his fuselage, the weight on the dorsal side pressing deliciously against him. The wind rushing over his wings only served to enhance the heat radiating from the bodies above him

Desperately Thundercracker allowed subsonic to vibrate through his body and into the mech above him. A low groan echoed in his audio receptors, prompting him to increase the vibrations. Hew was rewarded with another groan, that was quickly followed by a growl of pleasure as energy fields flared, and he could not suppress his own moan. As suddenly as it started it stopped, and Thundercracker registered the sounds of transformation. Moments later he felt the weight being picked off his back, and the moment the two other mechs were free Thundercracker started his own transformation sequence.

When it had finished he looked over only to see Skywarp locked in a dominating kiss, still skimming the skies. Carefully maneuvering he wrapped himself around the back of the 'bot locked in Skywarp's arms. His hands began to roam, as the combination of his and Skywarp's thrusters kept them airborn. The object of Skywarp's attention broke the kiss, and let out a low moan, as Thundercracker's hands found the sensitive wiring of his hips. Pleased Thundercracker kissed him, resuming the vibrations of earlier. Skywarp not to be out done allowed his hands to wander over both mechs indiscriminately. Disengaging from his current target, Thundercracker reached one hand around, and drew Skywarp into a battle for dominance. The mech between them gingerly turned to face Thundercraker, as the two seekers continued to battle. Soon his hands were exploring the blue seeker's body, causing him to shudder in pleasure, and increase the vibrations.

Thundercracker felt Skywap smile a wicked smile against his lips, before he broke off. Both the seeker and the ground mover let out a whine of protest, which for Thundercracker quickly turned into a moan of desire, as the purple and black seeker molded himself to his back. Very soon Thundercracker's world had narrowed into the two sets of hands on him, and the wind caressing their bodies.

"Beautiful isn't he." Thundercracker barely heard Skywarp's declaration, but he felt the wicked grin as the other seeker began to lavish attention on the back of his neck.

"Indeed." The other mech's low voice almost went unheard.

Thundercracker shuddered, letting his energy fields flare out, as he let out a mild sonic boom that the three felt all the way into their spark chambers. The mech before him couldn't take it, and tipped into overload, with a breathy cry. The energy released traveled through Thundercracker and when combined with the vibrations produced by his wingmate, pushed Skywarp into his own overload. Satisfied Thundercracker let go, and allowed Skywarp's energy to drag him over the edge.

When Thundercracker became aware of his surroundings, he realized they were no longer soaring above the earth. Instead the three lay curled in a clearing in a forest. Thundercracker frowned trying to remember how they'd gotten down without crashing.

"Hey."

The sky colored seeker looked into the eyes of his trine mate, before looking back down at the mech who was still recharging in his arms. "Hey." Thndercracker allowed himself to relax, and snuggled further into his lover's grip, even as he tightened his own. "We should go. Starscream is going to be pissed. To say nothing of Megatron."

The darker seeker scowled. "Starscream can go slag himself." Despite this the seeker began to detangle himself from the other mechs. Once his lover was free, Thundercracker eased himself out of the still offline mech, and stood. Thundercracker turned to take off, but was stopped by the hand on his arm. He turned to face his lover, and had he been able he would have raise an eyebrow at the look on his wingmate's face.

"I have the answer to my question now."

Thundercracker waited patiently.

"Yes he was good. And we have to do it again some time."

When Ratchet on-lined he found himself alone, there was no sign of the Decepticon seekers. The Autobot medic stared at the sky, trying to process what had happened. He would have dismissed it as a delusion, had it not been for the paint scrapped his chaise. And the fact that his circuits still tingled. Lazily he checked his chrono and swore. He hauled himself to his feet; if he stayed out any longer, certain individuals would start asking questions. A glint caught his optic as he turned to leave; a datapad lay at the edge of the forest. Frowning Ratchet picked it up and turned it on.

_Consider that payment for fixing TC. And you owe me for stealing one of his kisses. _

_He's mine, even if, occasionally, I decide to share. I'll be by to collect, soon._

_ -SW_

Ratchet shuddered. The note left many implications in his processor, and slagged him, if he didn't mind them at all.

* * *

**AN: The third part will not be out until after it has been betaed. That will not occur until RL decides to lay off my beta and gives her a chance to recover. So please be patient.**


	3. Retribution

**AN: Many thanks to my beta Okamimyrrhibis for editing this and Rhyagelle for the carrot that jump started the bunny again. This is the final (planned) sequel to Karma and Payment. **

**SN: This chapter involves SLASH, bondage, dubcon and other content that not everyone is comfortable with. This is your warning, I am not responsible if you read past this point. If you don't like don't read.**

* * *

**Retribution**

Thundercracker tugged against his bonds again, glaring in the direction of the ceiling. Both of his wrists were cuffed together, above his head, a length of chain running to the ceiling, keeping him from lowering them. This would not have been a great inconvenience except for two facts. The first was a blindfold, rendering him sightless, and the second was the spreader bar between his feet, that was attached to the floor.

Where ever he was, it was silent. Earlier he had heard Skywarp moving around, but he had left almost 2 breems ago. The seeker shifted as much as he was able. "I'm going to kill you Skywarp," he hissed.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" The other seeker's voice purred from across the room. Thundercracker rapidly pulled air into his intakes at the sound of his partner's voice, before turning his head to the side, attempting to follow the other's movements.

Ignoring him, Skywarp walked over to the bunk in the room, and gently set down his precious load. Humming softly, the purple and black seeker secured the off-line mech to the berth. He stepped back and admired his work. The Autobot medic lay gracefully spread-eagle. Satisfied that the restraints would hold, Skywarp turned his attention back to his lover. He took a moment to admire the sight, and smiled. His plan for revenge on the medic stealing one of his TC's kisses was perfect. Only to himself would he admit that he wasn't so much mad about the kiss as not being there to witness it. Dimming the lights, Skywarp sauntered up to his lover, gently caressing his face, before removing the blindfold.

Thundercracker refreshed his optics, in an attempt to adjust to the low level of lighting, after the blindfold was removed. His gaze instinctively sought out his lover, before coming to rest on the bunk behind him. "Skywarp you didn't!" He hissed "That's the Autobot _medic_. They'll kill us when they realize he's missing. This isn't like taking him up for a quickie!"

Skywarp merely smirked, and ran the back of his hand down the blue seeker's face. "You don't think I didn't plan for this? The medic has the next solar cycle off, and was ordered to take it outside the Ark." Thundercracker looked at him in disbelief. Before he could respond, Skywarp kissed him. It was harsh and demanding, sending an electric shock directly to his CPU. Pulling back, Skywarp licked his lips. "He told me this when I found him back in that clearing."

A moan from the berth behind them put off any further conversation. Skywarp tossed a look over his wing to see that Ratchet was not fully back on-line, and turned back to the bound seeker before him. "Now TC are you going to be good and keep quiet? Or am I going to have to gag you?"

Thundercracker growled, but didn't answer. Skywarp kissed him harshly again. "Good."

Another groan drew the two back to the other occupant of the room. The darker seeker licked his lips in anticipation, and made his way back over to the berth. Gracefully he seated himself on the edge, content to just watch the medic.

Ratchet groaned as he fully on-lined. His head was splitting. What the pit had happened? The last thing he had remembered was snapping at Skywarp. Skywarp! That slagging glitch had hit him when his back was turned!. He turned on his optics and struggled to sit up at the same time. Finding he couldn't he settled for glaring at the seeker, who looked on with an air of amusement.

"What do you want _Decepticon_?" Ratchet spit out fighting the restraints that kept him spread on the berth.

Skywarp just chuckled. He leaned forward until his face was inches from the medic's. "Just what you owe me." Ratchet froze. "And given your present position, I don't think you're in much of a position to object." He slammed his lips down on the medic's in a punishing kiss. Drawing back, he watched the medic for any sign of resistance; however Ratchet was too stunned to move. "Now the way I see it, you have two options. One I can get you completely worked up, take you to the edge, and then you will watch as I take Thundercracker, repeatedly." He heard TC's sharp intake, but ignored it. "Or I can release the restraints, you will not try to escape, and you can take him, on my orders, then I might let you overload as well." This time the sharp intake was from both mechs. Silence stretched on for several seconds before Skywarp got impatient. "Well which will it be Ratchet?" On the medic's name, Skywarp let his voice drop to a lower octave, watching a shiver run up the mech before him. "I grow impatient."

Ratchet felt as if he'd been shot in the chest, when he heard his 'options.' All this over a slagging kiss? He had to admit that the second option was tempting. Thundercracker stood, his feet spread and hands chained above his head, enticingly. However unlike the appearance of pathetic stray that he'd had all those months ago, he was like a powerful animal, restrained, but still deadly, if handled incorrectly.

Skywarp's demand cut through his personal reverie and drew his attention back to the one who held his future in his hands. The darker seeker looked like a seductive incubus of human legend, his red optics glowing with lust. Ratchet itched to lay his hands upon the image. "I won't try to escape." His voice was huskier then he had intended.

A smirk stretched itself across the flier's features. "Good." The seeker leaned forward and released the chains, but left the cuffs encircling the medic's wrists and ankles. Slowly the medic sat up, his optics never leaving the hypnotic red ones. The flier gracefully got to his feet and held out his hand. Cautiously Ratchet allowed himself to be helped to his feet, only to gasp as he was pulled into Skywarp's arms. The seeker quickly lowered his head and aggressively kissed the medic into submission. Ratchet felt his knee joints go weak.

The black and purple seeker released him, and gave him a gentle push towards his wingmate, before sprawling on the berth. The other seeker glared at him, but a slight shift in his posture gave him away. Watching his lover with Ratchet hadn't left Thundercracker unaffected, especially because he knew what those hands could do.

The medic circled the restrained seeker once, before coming to a stop behind him. Gently Ratchet lifted his hand and laid it on the seam where the wing met the back. Thundercracker stiffened, and cast a glare at Skywarp who seemed content for the moment to simply watch. The glare quickly melted into a look of pleasure, as Ratchet began to gently massage the sensitive seam. Thundercracker felt the medic's free hand come up and gently began to make long, smooth strokes across his other wing. Unable to hide his arousal, Thundercracker growled. The medic behind him gasped as the vibrations raced across his palms and up his arms. The pressure on the seam intensified momentarily, before vanishing. Thundercracker let out a moan of disappointment. It was quickly became a moan of pleasure as Ratchet leaned forward and kissed the seam. He pulled back only far enough to give him room to give the seam a swift lick. Thundercracker's intakes hitched a cycle, before speeding up. Desperately his glance darted around the room, before resting on Skywarp.

The dark seeker relined carelessly on the berth, a half smirk on his face. Carelessly he raked his optics up his wingmate's body. The half smirk easily morphed into a look of pure lust. Idly his hand came up and began to trace long, smooth lines over the amber glass of his cockpit. The sky colored seeker was trembling slightly, intakes whirling. The medic was mostly hidden from view by the span of wings. Ratchet's ministrations however were obvious as Thundercracker moaned, his head tipping backwards ever so slightly. The medic slipped under the wing, trailing a hand behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at the orchestrator of the event. Mentally Ratchet noticed the look of lust, and the slowly moving hand. A wicked thought raced through his processor.

Angling himself so that Skywarp could see every move he made, Ratchet lay a gentle kiss at the bottom of the amber glass cockpit. From the corner of his optics the medic watched as the black jet's intakes sped up by a fraction of a second. He lowered his head, delicately kissing the same spot, before lazily tracing his way up the seeker's cockpit, with his glossa.

Unable to contain himself Thundercracker writhed under the the white mech's touch. Heat licked his circuits, even as his systems worked to cool him. He pulled down hard on his bonds, desperately wanting to touch the mech tormenting him. They refused to give in the slightest. The red hands teased the edge of the cockpit, with lightening touches, feather light.

Ratchet gradually lost himself in the flier; sensitive hands ghosting, exploring. He gasped when he felt Skywarp behind him, black hands grasping red. Gently, as one, Skywarp began to guide the entwined hands over the blue Seeker's wings. Ratchet felt his body heat even further. The raging intakes of the teleporter behind him sending delicious vibrations to each of his sensory clusters.

Feeling the medic trembling, Skywarp growled in his audio. Thundercracker moaned, as the medic pressed harder on a particularly sensitive cluster. Unable to contain himself, Skywarp lunged forward, capturing his partner's mouth with his own, trapping the Autobot between them. It was enough to send Thundercracker into the free fall of overload. Exhausted he fell limp against his bonds, breaking the kiss, and cycling air furiously.

Ratchet moaned as he felt the seeker's climax, he was so close, just not quite close enough. He jumped slightly as the darker seeker continued to manipulate his hands, bringing them to rest on his own chassis. The medic collapsed back into expectant arms, even as red was guided by black over a field of white. It was too much, and willingly Ratchet toppled over the edge, dragging Skywarp with him. The dark seeker's legs gave out, pulling them both to the floor. With a wicked grin, Skywarp leaned over and plundered the medic's mouth. "I think that pays back the debt to my... satisfaction," he purred huskily.

After recovering he stood, lifting the still dazed medic into his arms and laying him across the berth. Gently removing the cuffs, he turned his attention back to his mate. Sauntering over, he gently drew the other seeker into a gentle, passionate kiss. Sliding down the shapely curves and planes, the ebony seeker removed the ankle cuffs, deftly caressing each foot as he released it. Standing he took the weight of his partner, before easing off the bonds which held his wrists. Languidly he brought them to his lips, brushing a light kiss over them. Thundercracker could only smile tiredly. Returning the smile, Skywarp carried the exhausted mech to the berth. Tenderly he eased him onto the berth with the medic, before slipping in as well. Checking his internal chronometer, he smirked faintly. A little bit of recharge and they'd still have some time to play with the medic before they returned him.

* * *

**AN2: Thanks for waiting patiently for this. Oh and please remember this is my first attempt at writing something this detailed of this nature.**


End file.
